


A hard task

by Ariesjette



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Attempted Seduction, Butt Plugs, Cockblocking, Foot Fetish, Gyms, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, More characters to come, Not so innocent peter, Older Man/Younger Man, Pervy cap, Peter has just turned 18, Peter makes everyone a little gay, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Shoe Kink, Steve rogers solo, Sweat, Thor thor thor, Thor's a freak, Turned into a weird power dynamic, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wrestling, dirty Steve, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Steve is training peter but steve's super nose makes working with a teenager hard...





	1. First breath

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic... comment who you'd like me to write about next. Civil war didn't happen, so kinda au, but peter was still brought into the team. I just want all the characters at my disposal.

Cap huffed. Peter’s going to be a tougher nut to crack. Cap has been training him and watching him improve is really satisfying. Peter has gained a little more muscle mass and is sweaty and breathing heavily, but he’s no where near Cap’s level of exhausted, with a light bounce still in his agile step. “that’s all cap? Thought you has more in you” Pete said in a mocking tone still breathing heavily. Cap giggles and lunges at Pete once again. A series of punches in quick succession flew at peter, who gracefully caught, dodged and finessed them. Bucky stopped his crunches to applaud. Peter bowed. Cap smiles to himself. Fuck that little shit really knows how to get me up, Steve thought as he readjusted himself. Peter moved on to some weight training with Bucky. 

Cap had a moment to himself, but he couldn’t take his mind off Peters tight cute ass in his compression shorts. Steve groaned softly and sat on a bench in the gym, checking out peter. He bites his full pink lips, envisioning some really dirty things he wanted to do to the boy. They didn’t build them like this in his day. Peter had a definite boy face that was contorted in the stress of his work out, Steve imagined the same face but in a more erotic situation ( not that the fuckers hot workout wasn’t erotic enough ) gym was not very big and smelled like how a superheroes gym is supposed to smell: manly, deep and raunchy. Peter’s thin workout top was grey and worn, well it wasn’t grey anymore but a charcoal black from the sweat. Steve too was drenched with his light blue V-neck that was one (or two) sizes too small for him. His muscles on full display, bulging pecs and biceps that threatened to tear the shirt. He stank. Plain and simple. Cap grew up in a era where men smelled like men and didn’t give a single shit of what anyone thought. Sure being the puny guy that he was he didn’t give off the musky scent that he does now, but boy does he love to stink like this... Bucky smelled similar to him when they were growing up together, he still does actually (except a bit more metallic). He loved to smell other guys: a sneaky whiff of Tony in passing, Sam’s after run sweat and most amazingly Thor blonde armpits (he figured no deodorant was invented in Asgard). They all smelled amazing and musky... but peter... Peter was different he gave off a nostril burning scent but also something deeper, sweeter and downright sinful. During hand-to-hand Steve would get unnaturally close to Peter and discreetly have a sniff of the pungent pit and nape of this neck. He wore two jockstraps and a pair of oversized boxers when it was his turn to train the young man. But Steve is a gentlemen and never let himself lose control. Apparently no one in the 1920s told him that his ability to smell would also be improved upon. He enjoyed these sessions immensely. He also loved Pete’s dancer feet; they were soft and small compared to his own war calloused feet. They stank worse than his though... it was a shock to him when Peter took off his ratty old sneaker aunt may had bought him like 2 years back and he wore them everyday, everywhere. Cap eyed his feet a great deal and dreamed of the say he helped Peter with his kickboxing (nat handled anything that required kicking higher than 4 feet). Cap sat on the bench transfixed at the small tower of muscle known as Peter Parker. His boner hurt but he could not risk moving and missing this jaw dropping display of upper body strength. He was surrounded in a cloud of his own muskiness. Pete let go of the machine and walked up to Steve who’s eyes were glazed over and jaw a little slack. Peter called him once and he did not stir, Pete snapped his fingers and Steve moved with a start. “What was that?” Peter enquired, eyeing Steve. “Are you okay? Sorry if I over did it today, it’s just that thus is so cool and I really like it here and you’re kinda like me hero and... and” he rambled. Steve cut him off by putting a had on Pete’s sweaty ribcage. Peter stopped and looked at Steve with an unreadable look, he state for a moment and nodded at Steve. “Sorry, I get nervous...” he giggled. Steve reassured him in his most Captainly voice that he deserved to be in the team and it takes a lot more to knock Captain America down, he lied to Pete saying he was spaced out thinking about something he read last night; about the Curiosity Rover singing happy birthday to itself every year on the 5th of August on Mars and how he couldn’t begin to fathom that it was on Mars. Peter giggled at Steve. “I need to catch you up with the times grandpa, anyway I’m going to hit the showers.” Steve blushed (for a few reasons) and smiled at peter. “Are you coming?” Pete asked Steve. Steve was blindsided by the question and mumbled his response; he took a couple steps back and fell onto the bench. Peter’s face pulled into a grin and he helped Steve up. Steve took a deep breath of the boy smell surrounding him in that moment. He smiled awkwardly blushing, cleared his throat, coughed and told peter he had to get going; he made a joke about old men needing their rest and scurried out of the gym and into the hall. The air was sadly fresh here and he cleared his head of the thoughts of holding up Peter Parker against the lockeroom wall and licking his pits clean. He shook the thoughts from his head and left the building. 

Steve always gets to the office early. He went to the lockeroom to change and get his head in the game. He gasped. Peter’s grey gym tee was laying on the bench. Steve thought it was a dream he walked towards it slowly, in utter shock. He touched it and it was still damp. He picked it up still in disbelief, that is until the pungent, pubescent stink hit him. Steve greedily shoved his face in it, breathing like an animal. His cock grew to its full 7 inches with a bright pink tip peeking through his foreskin. He threw his hands in his pants and groaned... almost sobbed. He never knew someone could be so aroused by a discarded garment. He pushed his pants and underwear off and sat on the bench with the shirt over his face. He wrung it over his mouth, a single cloudy bead of sweat fell from the center of the shirt. That salty drop sent Steve over the edge... the explosion of pubescent musk and stink in his mouth drove him to the quickest orgasm he’s ever had. He savoured it in his mouth before swallowing Spiderman's sweat, which he’s been craving for weeks now. He used the shirt to wipe up the cum that had splattered on his button up shirt. He rubbed his cum all the way in until the glossy white had dissipated and only the masculine raunchy scent of cum remained. He smiled with a devil’s smirk, which looked oh so right on his clean cut angelic face. He tosses the shirt on the floor below Peter’s locker and sat on the bench with his cock out going over what he just did. This boy was just over half his age and he feels pervy... but he felt a settling in his stomach he knew he was a raunchy perv. He sighed and looked over at the boy’s locker. He decided that he wouldn’t deny his feelings for the hot piece of ass named Peter Parker. He is a pig and he was determined to roll in Peter’s filth. And he’ll do anything. 

Peter shuddered, coming down from an intense orgasm. He was in shocked and delighted at what he observed on his monitor. The hunky Captain America hunched over his sweaty tee and drinking his sweat was too much for the boy. He was flushed and naked in his room in front of his computer. Pete knew cap wanted his ass... the first time he saw it was in the Captain’s eyes, dark and lustful blue eyes when they had sparted for 45 minutes and he was stinky and drenched in sweat. He wanted to tempt the "old" man, it started with his shirts, he’d wear the same one day in day out, it made such a stink. When he saw the Captain looking at his feet during a sparring session he decided to wear his old shoes and filthy socks and make a show of removing it, making sure the stench wafted to Steve. He put this plan in place yesterday... sure he was hoping Cap would join him in the shower but when he said no in that awfully cute, flustered tone, Peter decided that this would be better. He would work out again during the night and just before he knew Steve would get to the gym he would leave his sweat wet shirt (saving the thong he wore for his endgame) on the bench still soaking wet and stinking. Cap fell for the bait with such ease it was almost laughable. Peter webbed up a camera that livestreamed to his PC all the goings on in the lockeroom. He came so had to Cap’s show that he actually felt a little bit of pain in the pit if his tummy. He sniffed his sweaty rank pits while he jacked of to the fantasy in front of him. He knew what he had to do... fuck Captain America. And he’d do anything...


	2. Deep breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a lil gay for Peter. Everyone loves the way he smells. I'm usually a stickler for paragraphs but I'm posting on mobile so please bear with me. Read and enjoy. Few things that may not make sense and others don't get proper attention... sorry

Peter got ready for phase two of his plan. He’s still got his tight, wet thong firmly pressing in every crevasse of his groin. He hadn’t showered (much to his aunt’s dismay). He ran to the gym again. He was going to do everything in his power to smell good for the Cap. He changed in the lockeroom and put on the shirt Steve wore as a cum rag, that he snatched from the ground below his locker. Peter was excited... semi hard all the way up until he put the shirt on, knowing the stains were no lifer solely sweat but drying cum too, he popped a raging boner. His thong managed to hold it down enough that he didn’t stick out its usual 6.5 inches. The loose baggy shorts he wore helped a little more, at this point he couldn’t care. They showed off the amazing legs he had, toned and taught. He left the gym and went to join the rest of the squad.  
They were briefed on the schedule of the day. Tony informed his team that Nat and Bruce were somewhere in the Maldives, and their class for Peter was cancelled. Peter quickly piped up and said that he’s sure Steve wouldn’t mind doing those classes with him. Poor Steve looked like a deer in headlights he looked at peter with wider eyes and nodded. Peter smirked, what appeared to be out of appreciation but he knew his plan was shaping out. Kickboxing and reflex training were at the end of the day... perfect.

That fucking shit. Steve couldn’t believe he was wearing the cummed on shirt. Steve was rock hard. He wasn’t paying attention to Tony... so when he blindly agreed to helping Pete out he didn’t know to feel lucky or mortified. He could smell the stench coming off the teen this early in the morning... he did the last few classes for Peter. Steve wore something a bit more figure hugging today. In blind hope to woo the teenager. He heard something about Peter and a girl but Steve didn’t pry. He hoped to just impress the boy with his muscles and his thick juicy ass. He was dawdling around the gym trying to keep occupied. Though he did spend most of the day watching Peter from a far. Whenever he was caught he blush and Peter waved like and excited school kid. Steve was surely in lust with the kid. He wanted to smell his most intimate parts... he wanted to hold the tiny frame and fuck all night long. Steve was getting a boner that is harder that before. He couldn’t just go rub one out like a horny teenager... he’s been taught better.

He decided to take a walk. He moved around the empty facility. His erection was not going down. He turned a corner and hit his head (and hard dick) on something solid. He was admittedly shocked and opened his eyes to see Thor looming over him smiling. Thor’s always a pleasant sight. He helped Steve up to his feet and chuckled. They spoke for a few minutes before Thor eyed Steve and leaned in and asked him “What’s got you that erect?”. Steve froze in horror. He stammered attempting to explain away his 7 inch pitched tent. Thor’s eyes were darker than the shorter man was used to. “That tiny one has got you drooling eh?”. Steve face went from embarrassed to shocked in microseconds. He knew! Thor knew! How?! “Got me erect too...” Thor said grabbing his crotch bringing Steve’s attention to the huge 8 inches laying across the god’s jeans. Steve couldn’t believe it. That fucker gave everyone around him a hard on. Thor’s voice was lower and grittier. “Not even the boys in Asgard boasted such a delightful ass” he whispered “nor a musk so potent it affects a god”. What was Thor doing? “Soon I’ll have him...” Thor proclaimed. Steve felt a small tinge of jealousy bubble in him but he let it slide. He still stammered. Thor laughed and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder he slid this hand lower to Steve’s bicep and lingering on it... was Steve about to... and with that question running through his mind Thor leaned in “ I call sloppy seconds on the boy...” he said in the most seductive voice known only by a god. Steve braced... for what... a kiss... a grope or a quickie. What slid out of Thor’s mouth was far hotter than what Steve expected. Thor backed of gave a sexy sly smile to the Captain and swaggered off. Steve was dumbfounded... had Thor just asked for Steve to fuck the youngest member and.... Steve was lost in thought. He was aroused beyond belief and he ached.

He continued to wonder around aimlessly. He looked at his watch and he realised he was going to be late for Peter. He was on the other side of the compound. He sprinted back to the stinky gym. The smell of sweat burned Steve’s nostrils (the very reason Nat and Tony chose not to use this gym). The only other people there where Bucky, Pietro and Peter. Pietro was coaching Peter on the treadmill. Pietro’s grey shirt and hair were matted to a deeper grey due to sweat. His northern European heritage came through in an acrid sweat that fought with the two other scents in the room. Steve leaned against the wall as he admired the three hot as fuck boys in front of him, dripping in sweat and stinking. He licked his lips. Bucky doing bicep curls noticed the sexy lick, making a mental note of it. Cap approached the treadmill, the scent is getting stronger. Pietro spanked peter hard who then sprinted faster. Wet doesn’t not even begin to cover peter at that moment. Cap cocked an eyebrow and continued to observe the delicious boy. He thought he saw Pietro tuck his boner. Wow Thor was right... a buzzer snapped all 4 horny men out of the pheromone induced fantasies. Steve held his sweaty towel lower in an attempt to cover his erection. Peter turned around to see him and he smiled. Peter’s back was to Pietro, Cap saw him blatantly look at the kids ass smirk and tug his cock, he then looked at Steve and winked.

Peter and Steve moved off into a small sunny studio. It was hot in the room but neither minded, both for the same reason. Peter asked for a moment and he removed his old dirty sneakers and socks. Steve shuddered. Those feet. Small and dainty. The arch was perfect and high. He had pretty toes, fleshy and cute. But nothing prepared Steve for the SMELL. Hit him like a ton of bricks. Dirty, sweaty and ripe. He took a long breath in... and released it. “Sorry for my feet, actually sorry in general I know I stink bad, aunty May has been telling me this since I was 12. These are the only shoes that are comfortable to wear but they reek...” Peter put on the most innocent of voices (similar to the one he’d use on aunt when he wanted candy). Steve gave a nervous smile and assured him the smell is no bother to anyone -Steve flashes back to his moment with Thor- they’re all men. Pete gave an innocent smile. He knew what the man did with his sweaty shirt. Steve got some hand pads on. Peter got up in a hand stand and did a walkover in front of Steve. Peter asked Steve to help him stretch. Steve blushed and agreed (that damn boner). Peter lifted his right foot into Steve’s hands, Steve wanted to melt he was so hot. The scent was incomprehensible, Steve could only coin it and Peter’s boy foot stink. “Just lift it a little,” Steve brought it to his face “little higher” Steve positioned the foot directly under his nose. Peter gave a innocent hollow apology for his foot stink once again. Steve took in deep soundless breaths. He was high, his eyes hung low and glassy, all because of Spiderman’s feet. Peter smirked. “Thanks man, Natasha would never help be stretch. Let’s get this started!” he said enthusiastically. He started off slowly with kicking to Steve’s hand which was slightly lowered. The air that hit Steve’s face with each blow was hot with foot sweat. He felt like his nostrils were getting beat up, but his brain and dick rejoiced. This when on for 45 torturous minutes for Steve, who desperately wanted to jerk off to this kids feet. Steve was completely high after the session. Peter innocently asked him again “could you rub my left foot please, man? You’re the only person who isn’t getting paid that doesn’t mind the stench.” He giggled. Steve caught his jaw before it hit the ground. He nodded vigorously. He caressed the foot and rubbed it tenderly. Peter started to moan and groan softly. Steve could not believe what was happening. HE was rubbing Peter’s feet and making Peter moan. Steve felt the sick sweat of the foot on hi palms. Peters eyes were closed in ecstasy, Steve brought his forefinger(which had just been in between Peter’s big and second toe) to his mouth and sucked. He was about to cum. A grown man like Steve was about to cum to Peters feet without even touching himself. Peter was a bit loud. Steve lowered in head and took a big sniff. He came. That was it. The whole day culminated in one good sniff of Peter’s and it had him coming. He bit his lip so hard that he nearly drew blood, his lips became three time more red and swollen. Peter watched this though his lashed so it appeared that his eyes were still shut. After Steve came down from his orgasm. Peter slyly said with his eyes still shut “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you enjoyed this...” Steve flushed with shame. He dropped Peters feet. Peter opened his to see Steve already half way out of the studio. Steve mumbled a response in a faux jovial tone about always serving. He walked out without looking back. He didn’t see Peter’s giant wet spot where he also came in his pants. He lay on the floor reeking and reeling. “Fuck me does that mam know what he’s doing!” Peter said out loud. He sniffed his pit enjoying the musky sweat and decided not to shower. He adjusted the sweat wet thong and sniffed the fingerz that touched it. He was content to just stay they but he needed to move to part 2 of his night time plans.

Steve went to the linen room and fetched some new pants. His sweat towel draped around his waist to hide his embarrassment. He marched to the bathroom closest to him. He couldn’t believe what happened. Now that he came he started to think rationally. He wanted to go home, jerk off and crash, this day was exhausting. He arrived at the lockeroom. It looked like peter didn’t shower and just changed because there wasn’t a wet towel hanging out of his locker. Steve would remember that tonight in his fantasies. He locked at the ground below the locker and he nearly had a heart attack. Peters old sneakers with the socks balled up inside it. Steve’s erection was back and stronger that before. He picked them up and took a long deep sniff. He then stuffed them into his gym bag and ran home to tie these around his face while he jacks off. He was bewildered at the odds of Peter forgetting two items of clothing in the lockeroom. He just thanked his lucky star that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know thor seemed kinda left field but meh. I know I dont focus in bucky too much now... but Ill see him later. Sorry that this is just a gratuitous foot fetish post. Pleae comment who peter should be with next. I'm hoping to do like 2-3 more chapters on this long winded Steve peter part and move on.


	3. Bated  breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Steve solo, fever witten in an hour. He's a dirty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little interlude. Wanted to just throw this up quickly for no reason. I think I've got 2 more chapters in this story and I think after that I'll write quick one shots for characters like thor and bucky who equally want a piece of that twunk ass

Steve slammed his door shut and still was bleary eyed with the knowledge of what’s in his gym bag. Peter Parker’s old shoes lay stinking up his gym bag. Steve couldn’t believe his luck. He got to his bedroom. He placed the gym bag on the side of the bed he doesn’t sleep on. He goes to his bathroom go get some lube. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, angelic even. He chuckled at the mirror, knowing that he’s a pig, sniffing that poor boy like a personal stash of heroine. He walked out of the bathroom. At the foot of his bed he dropped his pants, they pooled at his feet. He sat in his bed with the lube next to his gym bag. He slowly slipped off his shirt. He kept his sweaty boxers on for now. He paused for a moment and took in what he was about to do. He opened the bag and the stink hit him again, reminding him of the unbelievably hot afternoon he had with Peter’s feet. He took both of the shoes out of the bag and placed them on his chest. The smell was strong and hypnotic. He opened the fly of his boxers and took out his hard meat. He had a pretty cock, like the rest of him, it was smooth and unblemished, the shaft changed from his flesh colour to a slightly darker beige closer to the tip. The tip was cherry red and matched his bitten lips. It was glossy from the copious amount or precum he gave of since leaving the facility. He swiped the tip with his thumb and a shudder ran through his body. He brought his thumb to his mouth and suckled on it greedily. 

He was panting and aroused. He kept his socks on, so the room filled with his foot funk too. He squirted some lube on to his dick. He loved watching it roll down his shaft. Grabbed his dick and gave it one firm tug. “Aww fuck yeah!” he said in a sinfully low tone. He pulled out the socks from the shoe. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled. His cock jerked and more precum oozed out of the slit. It was still damp. Steve stuffed the sock into his mouth to taste the boy’s sweat again. He was on cloud 9. His senses were clouding up in the stink. He took the shoe in hand and sniffed it long and slow. He didn’t want to exhale in fear he wouldn’t have enough time with the sweaty shoe. Steve set the shoe down and picked up the other sock, he took the ball of sweaty material and rubbed it in his sweaty armpits. He took a long drag of the soaking sock. He was in a semi stupor, only sniffing and jacking off. He took the same sock and ran it up his ass and around his groin, it gathered the deep musk of the Captain, mixing with the funk of peter. Cap reached down with a lubed finger into his ass, he sighed when the knuckles of his middle and forefinger reached the touched his ass. He was two fingers deep and moaning. The sock still in his mouth muffled the cries of pleasure. He felt like he was dreaming. His toes were curing in anticipation of his orgasm. Steve took the sock that was wet with Peter and his own sweat and slipped it onto his raging hard on. After that only a few more strokes were needed to have him blast his hot sticky load. He bust his nut into the sock. He was breathless. He was in a state of pure unadulterated bliss.

Once he came down from his orgasm he smirked, looking at the mess he made. He took out the sock form his mouth, it was soaking with his saliva and had no sweat left after he sucked out every last drop. He also took off the sock covering his semi, it was filled with cum and stunk. Steve threw both the socks back into his bag. He removed sucked on the fingers that were in him. He loved how his ass tasted after a long day. He was open and it dawned on him to put in his newly purchase Spiderman themed butt plug (he bought this as a gag gift but when he finally met Spiderman he kept the plug for personal use) he lubed it up and slowly inched it into his ass. He moaned all the way until he hit the hilt. It felt hot to have it in. He thought of wearing it to the gym tomorrow. He was beat, he took Peters right shoe and tied it on his face like a gas mask. He was hard again but he wouldn’t rub another one out tonight as it was getting late. He crawled into bed with a plug in his ass, a sneaker on his face and a raging hard on between his legs. He slept soundly dreaming about Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a message on my tumblr. Its always be nice to chat to someone. Send me any ideas too, I'll be happy try and write for most fetishes and kinks  
> http://stinkloverdude.tumblr.com/


	4. Shallow breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is being blatantly obvious. cap is trying to be a good boy. Really dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a whike to write this. It got good as I was writing. This is my semifinal chapter. Hopefully you enjoy reading.

Steve awoke still inhaling teen foot stink. He had a huge case of morning wood brewing. Plug still firmly in his ass. He was horny and happy. He glanced at the time. He bolted out of bed. Shit... he’s late. Well late for Steve is still early for most, but he had to get there to put back Peter’s stuff. He threw on some workout clothes, used some mouthwash and brushed his hair. He smelled bad, the musky spicy scent of sex hung on to him coupled with the more acrid workout sweat from the workout yesterday. He gathered all the stuff he needed and left his apartment. Jogged to the facility. He flashed his badge at the entrance scanner. He asked the security guard if Agent parker arrived yet, the guard suppressing a wince of disgust Steve’s scent, informed Steve that Peter hadn’t arrived yet. Steve was a little embarrassed and quickly hurried down the hall to the lockeroom.

He got out Peter’s sneakers and socks. SHIT he had forgot about his cum. His heart fell. He heard Peter humming along to a rock song. He couldn’t do anything now... maybe if he just left it there and pretended not to know anything Peter wouldn’t suspect him. He hurriedly placed them below Peter’s locker and backed up to his locker. He was wet with a nervous sweat. Peter entered the room, his face lit up and he greeted Steve. “morning Cap!” he said with a light in his eyes. “Holy shit!!! Thank god they’re here! I thought I’d lost them” Peter shouted as he approached the shoes on the ground. Cap flushed. Peter sniffed them “Still smell amazing as always”. Cap was speechless. Peter made eye contact with him. “So cap, will you help me today again with kickboxing... I still kinda need help and that foot massage you gave me yesterday was amazing.. so let me repay you” Peter said in a light tone that was laced with innuendo. Steve was on autopilot he agreed dumbfounded due to the sheer panic he faced and Peter fished out the sock of cum out of his sneakers. He squeezed them “Eww” he made a face “they are still wet and smelly, I guess someone must have worked up quite a mess yesterday” he was over playing his hand, but Steve was still shell shocked at the events unfolding, missing the obvious overacting and innuendo. Peter slipped the spit soaked on and smiled . He slipped on the cum soaked one and wiggled his toes, he just wiggled his toes in Steve’s cum. He looked at Steve with a seductive yet childlike gaze “shhhh I have not changed my socks in like a week” Steve nodded and looked glazed “ I hate to was my socks do I just use them until I can’t anymore and beg Aunt May to wash them, she says she won’t touch them cause they’re so gross. So just toss them in the machine. Damn I’m such a dirty boy” Peter was baiting Steve who was completely lost and horny, Steve actually believed Peter did not have any hidden immoral agendas. Peter nodded and giggled like a school child.

Peter had finished changing and turned to a shocked looking Captain America and said “I’m done I’ll just wait for you, kickboxing is first today.” Peter slouched on the gym bench looking at Cap. He felt a little uneasy under the gaze of the young man. Steve just got a towel and some water and indicated to Peter that he’s out. Peter trailed behind Cap, he noticed something different about Caps stride, and that huge muscle ass in shiny workout shorts. Steve was not shy about his body (for fucks sake he has a fucking ab window in his costume once) , this was so sexy in a man. Peter took a deep breath in and said “Sorry Captain what in that amazing smell???” Cap was confused, he expected Peter to repress a gag, but he was flattered to and he just turned he’s head to Peter and looked a but lost in the conversation. Peter boldly lifts Caps arm a bit and plants his face in the crevasse of Cap’s pit and he takes a big sniff. “Damn sir I need to get me a bottle of that!!!”. Cap was speechless. He just thanked him and before he could tell him it was his hid natural stink he was cut off. Peter got distracted by Bruce walking past them. Bruce looked very handsome. He had a bit of pudge around his midsection and wasn’t not as toned at the rest of the avengers. He didn’t need to be, he’d grow all the muscles he’d ever need in a matter of seconds, so he almost never exercised and ate whatever he wanted. “Hey doc!” Peter exclaimed. Bruce smiled. He greeted them warmly. “Doc doesn’t cap smell great... I need to buy whatever he’s using”. Bruce leaned in an took a deep sniff. He was conflicted, the human in him thought Steve smelled horrible but the monster in him was loving the stink. He smiled awkwardly and said it was not his taste, he explained that he preferred Gucci guilty, but he’s sure if the Captain wore it must be good and he looked at peter and said that if he loved it he should try it. “Oh yeah doc! I’ll try it out later!”. Bruce was a bit struck, he was sure Steve did not bathe, yet the parker boy was all over him about his smell. The hulk part of him thought it was hot. He excused himself and as he walked down the hall he tried to shake this strange encounter form his head, but like Steve scent in his nostrils it lingered. 

Steve was horny now, this kid really loved his stench. He had a horny smile plastered across his face at the realisation. Steve and Peter followed into the same studio as the last time. Peter removed his shoes and Steve got on some punching gloves. Peter had a glob of semi dried um on his big toe. Steve went pale white when he noticed. He said nothing, Peter asked if he was ready and with an uneasy smile Steve agreed. Peter still kicked hot streams of sweaty air into the Cap’s face. One kick landed so hard it knocked the cum of Peter’s foot and onto Cap’ s lip. Cap flinched. He quickly licked his lips reflexively. That explosion of salty cum and foot sweat was a magical combination. Peter continued to hit the gloves with his feet. Caps boner lay against his shorts with the head threatening to peek out. Steve resorted to thinking of his time fighting Hydra to soften his boner. Peter definatly noticed the thick prick. He was so hungry for it. The time flew by with both of their thoughts being consumed in lust. Peter put his shoes and socks back on and took his shirt off and used it to wipe his face “I’m already so beat and sweaty” he took a sniff of his pit and made a face of mock disgust to Cap who just stared. “Well I’m off, don’t want to keep Sam waiting” he said slinging the wet shirt over his shoulder and swinging his hips a bit as he walked away from a mute Steve. Steve noticed a thin blue band hanging on Peter’s hips. He was absolutely caught off guard as he thought a young man like peter would prefer boxers. Steve sat on the bench in the studio trying to see if this was all a dream. 

The bright side of having blue balls is that Steve never worked out harder. He killed it today and obviously sweated up a storm. He felt horny and accomplished. He couldn’t shake Peter talking of his scent like it’s Gucci guilty. He heard a cough and swung around to see Peter in the doorway. “I believe I have you now...” he said glancing at the huge clock in the room and then at Steve with a smirk. Oh shit it’s his hand to hand lesson, Steve forgot. “I want to do some wrestling” Peter said with a spark behind his dark eyes. Steve agreed against his better judgement. They got to a mat and started slowly. Peter deliberately let his touches linger. Steve being the gentleman he is didn’t notice this rather foward approach and he just continued wrestling. Peter was taking in deep breaths, huffing in the Captain’s stink. Steve thought he was tiring out the boy and asked if he should stop. Peter let our a guttural lusty laugh and said “No sir, just enjoying the moment”. Steve nodded and wondered why Peter was talking like this. Peter was grinding against Caps leg. His hand massaged Cap’s huge pecs. Peter was in heaven, he had Captain America on him, he could smell his sweat, feel his weight, Cap’s hot breath on him and the sounds he made: grunting and moaning should have been illegal. Steve was touching the boy again. He was soft and warm. He smelled just as hot as when Steve sniffed his sweaty shirt and socks. Steve could get used to it, he chided himself for thinking so filthy. They were both getting painful erections, Steve called for a time out

Steve just sat on the mat and took deep breaths of his funk and Peter’s. Peter saw Steve’s eyes closed and he slinked closer to the man’s feet. Peter grabbed hold of the foot, Steve jumped. “Don’t worry sir, I’m just returning the favour.” He said in a soft lusty tone. Steve was hard but succumbed to the boyish muscle in front of him. Steve melted into the massage. He closes his eyes and was lost in the pleasure of the nimble fingers. Peter was loving it. He loved holding the Captain’s huge smelly feet and rubbing them. He kept leaning in for a deep sniff of the feet. Steve was too pleasure focused. He wondered what the boys other fingers could do. 

“Hey guys I’m wondering if y...” Thor barged into the studio to find a moaning Captain and Peter at his feet. Thor was aroused. He took a deep breath of the stink of the tiny studio. Cap quickly pulled his feet way from the boy. Peter jumped up. Thor laughed awkwardly. Steve was over come with shame... though he didn’t do anything immoral yet. Peter looked confident, eyes glinting at Thor who also was wet and horny. “I was just looking for... umm never mind” he mumbled “go back to what you were doing”. Steve swore he saw Thor wink at him. Thor backed out slowly, he lingered for as long as he could. “Sorry” 

With that Steve’s boner went down enough that he suggested to hit the showers. Peter agreed. Steve couldn’t be the celibate boring gentlemen anymore it’s time to become an animal. Heh hulk out he thought. Peter walked behind cap, noticing his unnatural gait again. They were so fucking rank by now. Peter wanted everything the cap would give him He had his thong on... it was time for his end game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading... as always feedback is always welcome. Next time will be extra dirty cuz its the finale. Gonna so some watersports. Thor is a cockblock and voyer


	5. Final breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale. Piss and raunch and doms and moans and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chaper!!! Came out more dom/sub than I thought but the dynamics is a bit strange. Small piss scene for my sanity and a beastly fucking Thor. Thank you all for following the story!!! Comment please. Its late cuz I lost half the file and had to start from almost nothing... it really defeated me but I'm back back back again. Special thanks to muskywolfthings for being a friend and motivation to write. This is my first actual sex scene, it maybe poorly paced and written. Please forgive me.

They arrived at the lockeroom. It was steamy and stinky. Mmm... Smelled like Buck thought Steve as he sauntered into the steamy room. Buck's locker was wide open with his jock hanging from it, it looked soaked and a bit yellow. Steve made a mental note of it. He turned around and what he saw made his cock jump and his ass twitch. Peter was almost naked. He stood next to his locker with a thin soaking white workout shirt with an animated Tony Stark on it, his sneakers full of Steve’s cum and a thong. I repeat a thong. The boy wore a thong. Steve was short circuiting. He looked at the boy and drunk in the view. He not only wore a thong but a Captain America thong. Steve salivated. The thong was nearly translucent with sweat. Steve was hard as a rock. Peter pretended not to notice the tall man ogling him and he continued to undress. He removed the shirt and tosses it to Steve. Steve felt the wet fabric. “Smell it.” Peter said shortly and calmly. Steve looked at him puzzled. “You heard me... sniff” Peter said in a calm commanding manner. Steve nodded like a lost boy and brought it up to his face. He inhaled... and inhaled and inhaled until it hurt. He was lost, lost in the stinky sweat of Peter Parker a barely legal boy. It was hot and pungent. God he fucking loved it. “Now chew at the pits, slowly and look in my eyes while you do it” Peter said as he moved forward towards the hunky Captain. Steve was in ecstasy. He found the right pit of the shirt and brought it up to his mouth. He puckered his lips at the salty sour sweet taste of boy pits. His steely blue eyes were black with desire as he gazed into Peter’s equally blown out brown eyes. Steve didn’t know staring could feel this hot he sniffed and chewed at the pit stains. Peter grabbed the shirt from Steve and whispered in his ear “I’m going to squeeze the sweat from this into your mouth like you did the other day” Steve was thrown for a loop “Phones these days do wonders sir” he said reading caps mind. Steve was more shocked at the boy, though he was clearly dominating Steve, yet he still called him sir. “Drop” Steve dropped to knee level. Peter squeezed every drop of musky teen sweat from it into Cap’s mouth. Peter wanted to taste it, so he kissed Steve who didn’t stop moaning from the eroticism of the act. Peter sniffed his pits and moaned “this is only the beginning sir” Peter said lustful. 

“Sniff my pits sir” Peter brought his raised right pit onto Steve’s face while Steve knelt. Steve took big hearty sniffs, he licked it, Peter smacked him across his face. “Did I say lick?” Peter stared Steve down. Steve broke the gaze and shook his head. “Good, now sniff” he put his left pit on Cap’s face. Steve’s nose burned at the smell. “Good boy, sir” Peter said as he leaned in to kiss Captain’s sweaty lips. Peter ran his thumb in the nook between his crotch and thigh and slid it under Cap’s nose and rubbed it on his upper lip. “In” Steve inhaled the darker musky dirty scent of Peter’s forbidden parts. Peter stuck the finger in Steve’s mouth, Steve worked the finger like his life depended on it, he tasted Peter’s musk, no going back now. “Good boy sir” Peter ruffled Steve’s messy hair. “Now take off my sneakers.” Steve flushed and removed the dirty shoes. “Sniff them” Peter smirked as Steve inhaled the concoction of foot sweat and dried cum. “Socks off, and suck the sweat and cum out of them” Steve obeyed. “ you’re so hot sir, worshipping me feet, made me so horny when I felt your cum between my toes, I wiggled them in the half dried cum. They must be super tasty by now, you want them in your mouth?” Peter said teasingly. Steve’s eyes went wide, he had the cum soaked sock in his mouth and he nodded. He spat the sock out and Peter clicked his fingers indicating he wanted to use it. Peter brought it up to his nose and sniffed and squeezed the extra cum out of it, he wanted to do that since he stuck his toes in it. Peter motioned for Steve to start licking. Steve bent down and attacked the salty sweet and musky feet. He rubbed his face in it getting the sweat and cum all over his face. He stuck the big toe of cum into his mouth and sucked it like a sweet lollipop.

Peter bent down and rubbed Steve’s back, he went lower and lower. Steve’s ass was in the air so invitingly. Peter pushed into the small shorts and past the grip of the jockstrap and held the all American ass in his hands. He kneaded them and loved the light peach fuzz of the huge cheeks. Peter moved towards Steve’s hole. He rubbed the cracks and gasped. There was something hard in Steve’s ass. “You’re fucking dirty, sir” he said in aroused shock. Steve moaned on the toe in his mouth, it sounded like agreement. Peter stood upright again and lightly kicked Steve off his toes, whined in protest. “Stand up and take off your shorts” Steve removed his shorts, he stood in a dirty almost yellow sweaty jock, his sweaty shirt and workout shoes. “Turn around and bend over” Peter said this with a racing heart. Steve obeyed instinctively, he’s a soldier following the orders of his superior. Peter gasped at the Spiderman face in the place of Steve’s asshole. He touched it and Steve moaned. “Pig” Peter growls and grasps the Spiderman butt plug. When it’s out all the way Steve gape, his ass looked scrumptious. Peter stuck a finger in the hole and swirled it. Steve was reduced to a moaning slut, Peter was feeling very proud at turning the legendary Captain America into a grovelling whore. He pulled his finger out and stuck it in Steve’s moaning mouth, he sucked it like a pacifier. Peter looked at the butt plug in his other hand. He sniffed it and smelled a raunchy musky stink of a hard working, piggy ass. He sucked the plug, it was just enough to fit into his mouth. The flavour or sex and sweat filled him up and made him hungry.

“Attention!” he shouted. Steve immediately stopped moaning and stood straight up (he felt weird without the plug in him even though he totally forgot it existed he craved the fill now that it was gone). “Pits!” Peter was getting aggressive. Steve flexed showing his hot biceps and juicy pits. Peter sniffed and lucked the caps pit. He pulled Steve’s face into a kiss after he licked the pit, he snowballed the sweat from his mouth to Steve’s. It was a passionate kiss. When they stopped , Peter licked down Steve’s chest and teased the erect nips. Steve was a mess. Sweat and precum coated his dick and soaked the jock. Pete moved lower. Steve’s breath hitched as Peter sunk down. Steve moaned when Peter just grazed over the jockstrap. He went down to Steve’s feet. He removed the shoes and sniffed them deeply. He looked up at Steve and looked at him expectedly, he picked up his shoe and sniffed it too. Steve went sockless. Peter devoured the delicious toes. He was on cloud 9... not even Bucky tasted this good. He cleaned Steve’s feet and enjoyed it. He moved up to Steve’s crotch again he sniffs the pouch “mmm... smells good sir” he said making eye contact with Steve, who’s eyes were heavy lidded with lust. Peter nibbles at the pouch and gets a moan from Steve. “take it off” he instructed, Steve pushed off the strap. Peter grabbed it and sniffed the area that touched Steve’s taint. Peter’s dick let out a dribble more precum. Steve’s hard as a rock dick stood at attention, like it’s owner it was wet and stinking. It had a small bend towards the middle of it. Peter grabbed the dick for one stroke. Steve’s breath hitched. Peter wasn’t going to let the good Captain cum anytime soon. He counted 30 seconds between each stroke. Steve lost count after 5 strokes. He was a babbling mess. What a sight it was. Wet, hard, moaning, crying, breathless, pleading, overstimulated Captain America in a puddle on the floor. Peter stopped the relentless teasing, he stopped and instructed Steve to get up. “You want to get fucked sir?” Steve nodded in a childlike, worried way like he was told his favourite toy was being taken and he had to behave to keep it, his eyes were wide and his lower lip quivered. Peter pulled the thong out of his ass. It was soaking. He pulled it down. “You want this pig” he said with the red/white/blue captain America fabric in his hand. Again another vigorous nod. “open” Steve opened his mouth for Peter. Peter wrung out the thong over Steve’s mouth, Steve drank the sweat like a man dying of dehydration. Once it was in Steve’s mouth he sucked and sucked and chewed on the fabric getting the horny teen essence out of the thin fabric. It was delicious and musky, so musky it made is eyes water and nose involuntarily scrunch, but he fucking loved it. He was waiting for a good proper taste of man and he certainly found it... in a boy no less. He saw god when he swallowed the sweat that accumulated in his mouth. He shot a splash of pre out of his dick when this happened. He licked his bit cherry red to make sure he got all the dirty sweat. Peter loved to hear Steve make the pleasure ahh after his thirst was quenched. “You liked that hey pig” Steve’s eyes were still savouring the sweat of the boys crotch. Peter slapped Steve out of his stupor. “kneel over the bench.” 

Peter said after he motioned to the lockeroom bench. Steve bent over the bench and Peter swooped in and started to him Steve so good. He just ate the hole like a monster, he tongue fucked it well due to the racy fact that Steve was already stretched. When he stopped Steve moaned in disapproval, he shut up when he felt the head of Peter’s dick on his rim. “we don’t want the whole compound to hear you moan like a bitch, sir” and with that peter slammed fully into Steve’s ass. Steve screamed at the new sensation of a real cock in him. He growled and howled. Peter shoved his dirty thong into Steve’s mouth. Steve happily sucked on the juicy flavourful fabric. It’s obvious by this session that Peter’s mild manners wasn’t the full story. He was an animal when it came to sex. He grinded his hips on Steve’s and smacked the muscular back. He even spit on Steve’s back when he growled ‘fucker’ to the moaning man. Peter dicked Steve down really good. Steve was around 4 inches taller than Peter and far more muscular. Peters tight muscular body would be completely consumed by Steve’s hulking physique. Peter fucked him doggy: Steve leaned over the bench. Steve pulled off peter and repositioned himself, laying on the bench. He could now look at the kid fucking him. Peter put his cock back into Steve’s ass and kissed the soft red lips. Peter ate out Steve’s pits again. He thrusted in and out of the hole turning it sloppy and wet with his precum, Steve’s lube from the butt plug and Steve’s natural lube. The hole felt velvety and hot. He was in Captain America’s ass. He longed for some form of attention from the man. Especially after Tony... who gave peter everything he wanted until Peter slept with him. Peter couldn’t think of Tony with this man on his dick. He thrusted every inch he could into Captain America. This was his childhood hero and first crush. He wanted to, no, needed to make the best of this session. He wonders if he could have more but doesn’t want to plan that far ahead. Steve was crying in pleasure and yelling for the smaller man to hit it harder. He thrusted back onto the pretty penis. Give it to me and oh yeah were spilling out of Steve’s mouth. Peter slapped the round and voluminous ass turning it a bright pink. Steve loved the sting of the slap and the heat it produced. The stink in the lockeroom acted as poppers. He was aching. Peter reached around and smacked the head of his penis, it hit Steve’s abs and felt amazing not painful at all but the motion of the cock was so sexy. Steve couldn’t believe how hard the little man fucked. He could worship that dick day and night. He knows it’d not the biggest dick he’s had in him but it’s given him the most pleasure. It had just the right length to batter Steve’s prostate. He couldn’t describe the stars and stripes he saw every time peter hit the spot. He couldn’t remember his name, age or birthday but he knew that 18 year old Peter Parker- Spiderman- was fucking his brains out. Steve tried to recall how he got in this position, truth be told he’s been in a horny daze since the t-shirt incident. Steve moaned louder as his orgasm approached with a particularly skilled jab to the prostate. Peter was pushed into his by the tightening of Steve’s ass. “Fuck yesssss sir” Peter said in a fizzing out voice as he succumbed to the orgasm. Steve burst all over himself. They were gasping for air. Peter rubbed the Captains cum onto the muscular chest. He lick the cum from his palm and fed fingers of cum to Steve. 

Steve was in a blissful stupor. Peter began pulling out. Steve felt the load in his ass. He was bred like a bitch and he felt a strange sense of pride. He made peter that horny and he loved it. “Hey guys I wan.....” Thor repeated his earlier mistake. He immediately popped a huge boner. The god of thunder sported a 8.5 inch thick and veiny dick. “How could you leave me out of the fucking... Steve I told you when you fuck the boy...” Steve shook his head with a grin “ I wanted a piece... wait... he fucked you... he... fucked....” the light bulb in his head went off. He was shocked and even more horny. He was enamoured by the fact that that ‘twink’ topped the Captain America. “Okay boys, I’ve wanted your assessment for a long time now and I know you want my hot dick, not many people have my dick. I expect to be worshipped like the God I am” He said in the voice that made men want to go to war. Thor was also sweaty and stinky. His blonde body hair was nearly undetectable but the stink rising from it certainly was. He set Mjolnir on the bench next to a still recovering Steve. He tore off his thin wifebeater and grabbed peter by his hair roughly and shoved him in the sweaty blonde pit. “Yes. I want to hear you sniff.” Peter inhaled loudly “That’s the shit, fucker. You like it huh. That’s a real god’s sweat and stink. It’s strong hey. Chew and tug on the hair. Come on now” Thor said these filthy things in an equally filthy low seductive voice right in Peter’s ear. Steve promptly sported an erection again. “You like watching, get over here.” Steve got up tentatively, boy cum still sloshing in his ass. He picked up the discarded butt plug and shoved it in. “Wow, dirty little slur eh. When I’m done with the two of you that plug will definitely not be enough to fill your gaping hole.” Thor said with a radiant smile and grabbed steve’s hair and shoved him on the ground. “Sniff that stink, gods don’t shower Steve. And I stink form here to asgard.” Steve nestled into the jockstrapped crotch. He smelled man, sex and sweat. He ran his four fingers in the nook of the crotch. He greedily sniffed them and moaned “that’s it, you boys love my stink eh!” Steve nodded and Peter attempted one with his face still nestled in the hot hairy pit. Steve looked up at Thor with pleading eyes. Be looked like a puppy who wanted a bone. He poked his nose at the bulge giving it Eskimo kisses. “Taste it.” Thor said smiling. Steve moved the jockstrap to the side and attacked the huge thick tower of God meat. He immediately tried to deep throat it and got it 5 inches before he gagged. He loved the salty taste of cum mixed with the different salty taste of dick sweat. Peter switched pits. Thor revelled in the worship. Yes he liked the fucking but the foreplay can be even better than the actual fucking. “neglecting my nipples boys” Steve left the lollipop latching to the nip, Peter moved down a bit and attached to the nipple like a leech. Thor moaned loudly. He was very sensitive and it was electric. He was having so much fun. But it’s time things got serious. 

“Steve get back in your position” Steve reluctantly stopped pleasuring Thor and bent forward with his right knee resting on the bench. He looked delicious. He arched his back so perfectly, Peter and Thor both salivated. Thor pulled out the butt plug and sucked on it a bit “Damn that’s a tasty cunt” he boomed and handed the plug to peter who tasted his load and Caps ass together. He tossed the plug somewhere in the lockeroom. Thor pushed the tip of his thick dick in, it was already bigger than Peter’s thickest part. Steve felt the burn as Thor pushed in. The spit, cum and old lube slicked it up nicely. He slid in with relative ease except for the tightening of steve’s ass due to the panic of taking in something so thick and long. Peter, who was behind Steve just stood staring at the intrusion, realized why Pete was having a bad time and went over and kissed him deeply... whispering sweet nothings and comforts to Steve. Steve was having a moment. This burly man and hot kid were taking him to something beyond an orgasm and into another state of being. Thor crotch finally made contact with Steve’s ass. “good boy, took Daddy’s dick all the way. What a good slut. Your ass feels so good mate.” He looks up at peter who was feeding his dirty cock to Steve “ I can feel your cum. It’s still thin, wait till you’re a man like me” Peter got goose pimples from that. Steve sucked the cock good and took the big cock even better. He was being spit roasted, Steve couldn’t imagine these circumstances culminating in his spit roast. “boy, get your ass ready, I’m cumming in yours next.” Peter looked a bit confused, maybe he shouldn’t have thrown the butt plug of his likeness away. Thor motioned to Mjolnir. Peters eyes went wide with realisation. He couldn’t do that! How? Really? Thor gave him a menacing look, he pulled out of Steve’s mouth. He walked with shaky legs to the hammer. Thor did something unthinkable. He stuck three fingers in Steve’s ass and pulled them out, wet and drippy, “told you he was a dirty cunt” Thor said with a big grin on his face. He rubbed the hammer with the juices and Peter mounted it. He slowly slid down. It burned like hell but it was also giving him a pleasant tingle. The tingle became a few small pulses in his ass. He realised the hammer was doing something to and in his ass. He slid down easier. Thor looked over at him while he still had his huge cock still in Steve. He beamed with pride. Thor felt the orgasm of Steve on his cock.... the slut came from only anal... he was dirty. Thor cummed just after that. His load was actually flooding Steve. It was thick and plentiful. Thor pulled out a rock hard dick and he did not look like eh was slowing down “A god’s libido” he said with a guilty smirk.

Thor pulled up the huge ass cheeks to his face and ate Steve’s ass. It was a sloppy mess, with two loads in it. Thor worked his ass so good. Steve’s poor dick couldn’t keep up with the stimulation. Thor feltched out a great deal of cum and sweat from the gaping hole. Peter was riding the hammer. He realized that Thor looked at him with a mouth full of cum, and he knew what was happening. He jumped off the hammer dildo and took his place in front of Thor. Thor spat the contents of Steve’s ass into the gape of Peters. “You eat my hole” he said once his mouth was not full. Peter now had two loads and sweat from the Captain swirling around his ass. He felt Thor’s dick enter him at full speed and all the was. He screamed. But he quickly got used to the absolute animal fucking that the god of thunder was giving him. He was soon moaning. He dropped into an elegant back arch with his chest on the bench. Thor lifted his foot and pressed it on Peters hot face, this gave the ass eating Cap better access to the sweaty smelly god’s hole. Peter loved the hot smelly foot on his face. This gave Thor a better angle. Peter was so open. Thor was relentless. Peter was tighter than most of the boys his age that Thor fucked. Thor pushed peter to another orgasm. He loved being fucked like a slut. He would itch for this dick in the future. He nudged the foot off his face and sucked them while Thor destroyed his hole. This was it for Thor, he roared and cummed harder than before, a little squirted out of peter ass because it was too full. Steve watched the orgasm from below and caught a little of the squirted cum in his mouth. He used to lick Thor’s ass with. The bench was soaked in various fluids. Peter still licked the toes of the thunder god. Thor quickly grabbed the boy clean of the bench and ate home out. It dripped out of the ass onto his muscular chest. Peter was shocked at the sudden elevation, he didn’t squirm though. Thor put peter down and kissed Steve who was waiting with a hungry look in his eyes to taste the boy hole. The taste was amazing. A small fart was heard from Peter and a dripping sound, Steve quickly caught the draining cum. He fed it to Peter who gladly ate the cum. 

Thor commanded Cap to clean his dick, Cap gladly cleaned the dirty cock. He worked it well, little trickles of cum were still coming out. A hot liquid filled Steve’s mouth. He turned and spat the liquid on peter, who made a loud gasp at the new unexpected sensation. Steve realized what he just had in his mouth was piss. He liked the taste... he filled his mouth with Thor’s piss again. He swallowed and loved it. Peter quickly met with Steve at the head of the cock. “This is how dirty boys like us have a shower” he giggled and aimed the stream on the cocksucker’s heads. They we eating out of his had. The stream stopped. Steve sucked on the musky sack and Peter cleaned the excess drips from the cock head. Thor crouched and kissed his pig buddies. He liked the taste of his own piss. 

Thor took Bucky’s jock to clean up the mess, he of course sniffed the sweat wet material first and cleaned up the mess on the floor below Peter’s ass and on the bench he knew Bucky will appreciate the treat. Peter and Steve were snowballing the cum between them. They were cute Thor thought. He took Peter’s thong, Cap’s socks and jockstrap. He walked out and said “let’s do that again, mates” the guys moaned in agreement, Thor giggled as he walked out of the lockeroom with his hammer and borrowed clothes. 

Peter and Steve were cleaning up in the showers. Peter looked at Steve’s gaping hole and Steve looked at Peter’s. They giggled at their luck. They finish the shower (rimmed each other a bit too) and got dressed in the standard avengers workout attire, the clothes they had were either not in a wearable condition or take by Thor. They did however swapped dirty laundry. They left the building and headed in opposite directions. On his way home Steve thought of these few days and how much of his pig side awoke in this short time frame. He chuckled, knowing he was not anywhere near done. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thand to each and every one who clicked on this story. I hope it lived up to expectations. It was fun to write overall, though did lose interest in the last chapter a bit I fell into a fever of writing and completed my story. Comment and kudos. Please please please tell me what you want next my tumblr is:  
> http://stinkloverdude.tumblr.com/  
> Its not really anthing like what I write about  
> Or email me at: www.ariesjette@outlook.com
> 
> I will write more oneshots of the other characters. I haven't forgotten about them. But I'm only one guy... I don't have the juices to keep me writing for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hoped you enjoyed. This is only the first part... going to make more soon. The rest of the team may or may not get involved. Kiss kiss


End file.
